


Sketch Me Like One of Your French Girls

by badwolfbadwolf



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Awkwardness, Humor, M/M, Meet-Cute, Minor Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko, Model Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:26:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29127942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfbadwolf/pseuds/badwolfbadwolf
Summary: Nicky is a nude model at the art class Joe attends.  Joe'd really like to sketch his gorgeous figurewithoutthat sheet on.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 29
Kudos: 183
Collections: All and More (18+) Kaysanova Gift Bag 2020





	Sketch Me Like One of Your French Girls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Serinah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serinah/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Serinah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serinah/pseuds/Serinah) in the [All_and_More_Gift_Bag_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/All_and_More_Gift_Bag_2020) collection. 



> Written for the prompt: oh no, he's straight/got a boyfriend! Hope you enjoy!!!! XD

Joe felt a little silly signing up to take the nude sketching course at the community college, but he thought his anatomy skills could use a little brushing up. He was _not_ expecting for the male model who was there most frequently to be so incredibly captivating, with a long, aquiline nose and eyes that looked between gray and sea-blue depending on how the light hit them, and a slim, athletic body with muscle and sinew that stretched sensually over each curve and dip of his body.

It was wrong to lust after the male model in his sketch class. Wrong.

Joe tried his best to be detached about it all, avoiding looking at the way the cloth was artfully draped over the man’s hips today, and instead focusing on the curve of his hand and the way his pinky was stretched out as it lay nestled against the man’s smooth, bare chest.

When he looked up and saw the man’s eyes looking at him with that razor sharp gaze, Joe felt his heart thrum in his chest. He quickly looked down, pretending to brush at the corner of his paper, and when he looked back the man was still looking at him, this time with a little smile at the corner of his lips.

The clearing of the voice of the instructor drew both of their attention and Joe was glad for the excuse to look away.

After class Joe tried his best to look busy collecting his supplies so he wouldn’t have to see the man drawing the sheet around himself and heading off to wherever he went to go change, but he was completely surprised to see him outside the building ten minutes later, looking cute with all of his clothes on, and waving at a woman with short hair who was approaching him. The two smiled at each other and embraced and Joe averted his eyes, stepping off to the opposite direction.

Damn. The cute ones were always straight.

***

The male model was not present at the next class; it was a petite woman with jet black long hair that she tossed over her shoulder like a blanket. She was like a lion on the prowl, sleek grace and tightly coiled power, and Joe found it easy enough to lose himself in his work, and not think about Mr. Cute Nose.

After class he chatted with some of the other students on the way out, pulling up in surprise as he saw the woman with the short hair from the other day. She was sitting on the bench with a book and Joe didn’t know what possessed him to stop there in front of her, but he did.

“Oh, he’s not here today,” Joe said, wondering belatedly why his girlfriend wouldn’t know that. “Your uh…” He gestured vaguely into the air, not sure if he wanted to finish that sentence.

She smiled at him from behind her oversized sunglasses, taking a giant bite of an apple and chewing and swallowing before speaking. “I’m here to pick up my girlfriend, but I’ll be sure to let Nicky know you were concerned.”

Then the female model from today’s class breezed out of the glass double-doors of the building, giving Joe a little wave and pulling up the short-haired woman by the hand, the taller one’s arm sneaking around the shorter one’s waist.

“Oh,” Joe said, feeling quite red in the face. “Um.”

The two of them waved, leaving Joe standing there alone, holding his sketchbook, his excitement growing as he processed the fact that not only was this person not Mr. Cute Nose’s girlfriend, but that his name was Nicky. And she was going to say something to him about Joe. Shit.

***

“Hi,” a voice said from behind him, and Joe nearly jumped out of his skin. He had perhaps shown up early to class today for this exact reason, and he couldn’t help the huge grin that slid over his face as he saw a totally clothed Nicky standing not three feet away with a raised eyebrow.

“Hi,” Joe said back.

“Andy said you asked about me last week.”

“I, uhm…” Joe began, but he couldn’t quite find anything else to say.

Then Nicky smiled more kindly. “She’s a bit scary, yes?”

Joe nodded his agreement. “I thought she was there to, uh, pick you up?”

Nicky looked at him curiously, and Joe was once again struck by his attractiveness, noticing his beauty mark beneath the light scruff of a beard that he was sporting today. He hadn’t been able to see the details of his face from further away as he was sketching, but now that he was closer, Joe was mesmerized.

“Why would you think that?”

Joe swallowed, nervous. “You hugged her. After class.”

“She’s just a friend,” Nicky said, shrugging slightly but the smile on his face was light and friendly.

“Yeah, she made that very clear,” Joe said with a slightly rueful grin.

“Also I’m very gay,” Nicky said, and Joe bit out a laugh at his frankness.

“Is that like extra gay? More than the normal amount?” Joe said, unable to resist the little tease and thrilling when it made Nicky grin.

“And you?”

“Am I the normal amount of gay?”

“Yes.”

“I am,” Joe said, feeling the heat on his cheeks rise again.

Nicky smiled at him, opening his mouth as if to say something and then they were interrupted by the instructor sticking her head out the door and telling Nicky they were ready to begin.

“I will see you inside then,” Nicky said.

“Joe,” Joe supplied. “My name is Joe.”

“I will see you inside then, Joe,” Nicky said with another brilliant smile.

Joe had to hold himself in check the whole hour so he didn’t smile like an idiot the entire session, his body thrumming and heat zipping through his veins every time Nicky’s eyes connected with his. Nicky was almost completely nude today but not quite, reclined on a big ottoman with his hands above his head and one knee bent, the other leg kicked out languidly and his toes wiggling over the edge. He waggled his eyebrows one time when Joe looked up to meet his gaze and Joe had to bite back a giggle.

Joe somehow managed to make it through the class, only the outline of one foot what he was able to accomplish as he was so distracted.

“Will you show me your sketches?” Nicky asked as he came up behind Joe as he packed up, still wearing only the sheet.

“Uhm,” Joe said, snapping his notebook shut. He didn’t want Nicky to see quite how many sketches he’d done previously of just Nicky’s eyes, and that one of his shapely chest and the taper of his waist. “You might need to ask me out first before we do that.” Then he turned completely red. “I’m sorry, please ignore me. That was completely inappropriate. You’re probably used to people asking you out all the time and—”

Nicky waved a hand to cut off Joe, smiling with his mouth curved up at one corner. “We’re both adults. There’s nothing that says we can’t go out.”

And when Joe nodded, holding his breath, Nicky added with an even bigger smile, “I would love to.”

“Alright,” Joe said, letting out his breath in a woosh and then returning Nicky’s smile. “It’s a date.”

***

Three weeks and six dates later, Joe invited Nicky back to his apartment for the first time.

“I’d love to sketch you again,” Joe admitted between kisses, the two of them alternating who was pressing who up against the art-filled walls of Joe’s foyer.

“Mmm, without the sheet this time, perhaps?” Nicky said into Joe’s lips, and Joe groaned deep in his throat, insanely turned on and feeling quite foggy in the brain.

“If you’ll let me,” Joe said, tracing his fingers down Nicky’s neck and dipping into his shirt so he could rub along his collarbone.

“I’ll let you do anything you want,” Nicky said, voice deep with promise.

“Anything?” Joe said, thunking his head back against the wall and practically boneless, the only thing holding him up Nicky’s strong hands against his hips.

They stumbled to the bedroom, unable to get their clothes off fast enough, the zippers and buttons uncooperative in their haste. Nicky broke away, pulling off his pants the rest of the way, his dick springing out— lovely and long and flushed a pretty pink. He laid back on the bed, raising his eyes and gesturing to Joe’s easel that was in the corner of the room as if to say, well get on with it, his expression full of mirth.

“Right, if you think I’m going to sit around and sketch you while you lie here naked, you are very much mistaken,” Joe said with a laugh, shucking off the rest of his clothes gracelessly and dropping down to the bed, their bodies pressed together immediately.

“Perhaps afterwards, then,” Nicky said into Joe’s mouth, their hands eager to get _everywhere_.

“Mfmmm,” Joe agreed, unable to keep up with their little banter now that Nicky had his hand on his cock and was plundering his mouth with his tongue.

Afterwards he was too tired to even pretend to get out his sketchbook, lying sated next to Nicky and his cute nose and his gorgeous bone structure, and his talented, long fingers.

“How 'bout in the morning?” Joe said sleepily, and Nicky hummed against him, nuzzling in close.

“A good plan.”

A naked, sleepy, morning-after Nicky with adorable sex-mussed hair turned out to be the best muse of all, to Joe’s absolute delight, and things got even better when Nicky pulled him back down to bed to go for round two.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr as [badwolfbadwolf](http://badwolfbadwolf.tumblr.com)!


End file.
